twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronx Rock
Bronx is a man of many contradictions. Intense about some things, yet completely aloof about others. Surrounded by women, but not wanting to become attached to any of them romantically. Clear headed, yet his anger gets the best of him. But there is one common thread in this man's personality in that he wants power any way he can get it. Money is part of that grab, and he's made it in spades via illegal drug and arms trade over the years. __TOC__ Abilities Supernatural strength Has not tested the limit of his strength as of yet. (OOC: he is very strong, can likely lift a bus if he is angry enough, but won't be able to do much else with it). This also causes his body to become more muscular, and those fibers becoming hard like steel. Additionally, the more angry he gets, the stronger he is. Supernatural Endurance and Constitution Can sustain great amounts of physical injury without collapsing. In fact, the angrier he gets, the more damage to his body he can take. It is especially a danger for him, in that he might literally fight himself to death. Stone Skin The skin on his fists and forearms turn into a stone like substance as his adrenaline starts pumping. His overall complexion becomes a ruddy hue, with the most pronounced effect being on his hands. Bond with twin soul Freya Storm and Bronx have formed a connection that neither of them quite understand. She is the only one that has opened the door to his inner world. - One is able to sense the others thoughts only while in close proximity to one another. - Bronx can think of Freya, and get an idea of where she is, and her general emotional state. This has no distance barrier and is instant. Biological Profile Appearance Here's a man blessed with debonair looks that are only getting better with age, dark eyes and hair with a nice smile when he cares to show it. Usually he's seen wearing his characteristic cocky smirk - a mark of the playboy that he is. Graying around the temples, and in the stubble of his beard, he hasn't seen the need yet to dye away his gray, since it's just one of those things he figures that makes him look 'distinguished'. He's usually seen wearing quite the trendy clothing, as most New Yorkers tend to dress. Casual or formal, he looks good in both. Tall and athletic standing at six foot three and one hundred ninety pounds, Bronx takes care of himself with routine trips to the gym, is in relatively good health, even if he occasionally smokes and drinks with a little drug use now and again. Various tattoos adorn his arms, but they are pretty good ink, a product of many years and only one tattoo artist - one of the better ones in NYC. This could be a detriment to his looks for some, and might be considered a flaw. Personal Belongings Usually carries around a worn out Silver Zippo lighter that his father gave to him. A pearl white 2011 Maserati Gran Torino is his car of choice, yet he has several others, including an Audi RS8 Spyder and a Porche Panamera sedan. Property Holdings Club Republica Players Gentleman's club Soon to be named race track/club. Personality Sheldon's positive personality traits are: Clear headed, cool and collected and he has a pretty good understanding of how people tick overall. His negative traits are: Isolated, aloof, noncommittal to relationships, problem with authority/cops, selfish and vindictive. He is typically the introverted type - not prone to letting people into his inner world. Besides, if people don't know him, they can't hurt his repressed, sensitive artistic side. The people that he calls his "family" are in his protection and his domain. Bronx may seem aloof and uncaring on the outside, but underneath he's a man that is capable of at least that bond with those close to him - if he only take a protector role in the slightest sense. Conflict is a way of life for Bronx, woe to those who cross him, as he's vindictive enough to do something about any deals that have gone wrong. He's not quite criminal in the sense that he hurts people just because he can, or is actively out to harm people. He minds himself and his own until someone happens to do him wrong. And then it's all out war. Sheldon's worst fear is someone getting to him. Well is it a fear or deep desire, he doesn't really know, because he shuns the idea of 'relationship' - whether it be friendship or more. He is also promiscuous, but usually will not seek out random one night stands with women - or just any woman. In his experience, relationships always turn out the wrong way, so he keeps everyone at arm's length, because underneath his calloused front there's a sensitive man that he suppresses. He's learned to not trust anyone, especially when it comes to money. Don lives in a world of cutthroats and vagabonds; the black market goods (guns, drugs, the occasional 'other oddity' that isn't quite legal or even information) are very hard to come by, but Sheldon seems to know who to contact to get what. He will appear to be cold and calculating to the casual eye, and most people are right about that. He's very deliberate about what he does - but his gut instincts are important to him as well. He's got streetwise, and knows not to turn back on that. Additionally, he is not religious or spiritual at all. He is very pragmatic about the world, and very cynical about religion - particularly organized religion. History Bronx Rock (formerly known as Sheldon Blake) grew up in Blue Island, Il, a suburb of Chicago. His family was blue collar, and they had a moderately comfortable life. That didn't stop Sheldon from doing whatever he could to get his hands on various types of musical equipment, at one time holding down two jobs and going to school just to get all the gear he needed to have his own music studio and DJ equipment to rip tracks. Oddly enough, Sheldon never attended any college, or trade school. He is oddly enough a natural at running his night club, having been in that arena for most of his adult life, he knows the ins and outs of what needs to be done to promote and draw the right clientele. His club is still one of the best undergrounds around - no mainstream here - and it's not too uncommon that a celebrity or an athlete will show there. All of his musical aptitude was self taught. It took him only 6 months after leaving Chicago in his 20's to become one of the most sought after premiere night club and high profile venue DJs in New York City. Gaining some notoriety (if only in name - being in the DJ booth, not many people saw him) that way, he eventually was able to start up his own club. Bronx thinks his parents (Jill, 65 and Larry, 68) might be deceased, along with his three younger sisters (Rosemary, 30; Ashley, 34 and Carlene, 38). They were possibly victims of the zombie virus outbreak that originated in Chicago. Sheldon was in New York at the time, running his nightclub, Club Repùblica. He does not know for sure what happened to them, whether the bomb got them or the virus did. For a long time, Bronx stubbornly refused to face the reality that they might be gone for good. As time goes on, the chances of seeing them alive grow slimmer. As of December 2013, he is fairly certain that he will never see his family again. Don has a daughter, Edwina Blake. She previously lived in San Francisco with her mother Darla Beckerman, but has recently moved to New York. He never married Darla, even though the woman gave him plenty of opportunities, and finally she just got fed up and took Edwina all the way across the country to live in her home city. The tendency for this man to isolate himself from everyone around him, his overall cold demeanor towards Darla and his refusal to 'settle down' and give up his musical aspirations were the wedge that finally drove the pair apart in 1996. Besides the occasional (unanswered) phone call to Edwina, it's a rare occasion that Sheldon sees his daughter. Smuggling and Black Market Activities After his years of music, and dabbling in the black market, Bronx was given a golden opportunity to become a proxy through which illegal arms and heroin could flood the eastern seaboard of the United States. In exchange for this, Bronx would become very wealthy and influencial in the black market. For years, Bronx has been involved in two trades: Illegal arms and heroin from the middle east. Prior to the shift, he was a proxy by which the corrupt American government could smuggle in tons of heroin, and for doing so, Bronx was unchecked by local law enforcement as long as he 'played along'. His arms trade also funded the Black Ops in the old American government, all those operations that, to this day, the details about are probably going to never fully emerge. Post shift granted him full control over the trades since the governments collapsed and the higher ups in the CIA could no longer dip into his profits to take their share for deep black ops that they wanted to keep 'off the books' and away from the American public. Bronx knew and still knows how much corruption is in governments, and this fuels his mistrust of authority to this day. He had been used for a number of years to fund very suspicious operations that he would hear about from his connections in Asia Minor and the Middle East in that the American government often used the money to fund their destabilization and jihadist training programs setting up Patsies for the gullible American Public to consume -- all in the name of the "War on Terror". Bronx has never felt the need to rat any of these organizations out to the public, and he still has deep ties into the fledgeling organization, The Omega Directive, which consists of many of the same people involved in the old CIA's black ops. A part of his arms trade, in exchange for mutual cooperation, is given to OD from all of Bronx's black market activities, and he is one of the secret funders and even possibly aware of the inner eschelon of the Directive itself due to his long history of affiliation with the intelligence agencies in the US and the Middle East. Recently, however, since Edwina's return, Bronx has felt compelled to give up the heroin trade in the case that Edwina finds out. He has handed this portion of his business off to his trusted ally, Aamon Dukushu, and still receives a portion of funds for allowing Aamon to work the network he had used for so long. And he will continue to have his hands in the pot, only that Aamon will serve as the proxy and Bronx will facilitate only the largest trades. Trivia Likes + Money + Edwina and Freya + Classy, Sexy Women + Club Repùblica + Sex and Drugs, namely at the same time + Fast Cars + Seeing bodies sweat on the dance floor to his music + His Piano + A good whiskey every now and again Dislikes + Cops + Other people moving in on his 'turf' + Those HLNA scumbags! + Loud, resentful, angry women with something to prove + Feminists + Demons and vampires (he doesn't like how superior they tend to think of themselves) + Christian Fallon (the mother fucker's gonna die) + Anything British, especially the cars Strengths + Freya, the woman that shows him that he has a heart. + Uncanny ability to read people's intents. This isn't a metaphysical power so to speak, he just understands how people tick. + Shrewd Business sense + Streetwise + Determined (sometimes to a fault) + Can be quite charming when he wants to be. + Has the capacity for kindness, even if he doesn't show it that often + loyal to those in his Republica 'family' + highly artistic and musically gifted (OOC DJ Persona: Deadmau5) Weaknesses + Edwina - specifically he'll do anything for her. Anything. It's a source of frustration. + Freya - he can't resist that 'magic' she holds over him. It's also a source of great frustration. + Sex addiction. + His anger tends to get the best of him at times. + vindictive and cruel; will resort to murder if necessary + inabillity to commit to relationships + beneath his tough facade, he is fairly thin skinned and sensitive; especially in the case of Edwina + somewhat aloof to the people around him that aren't in his 'circle' + Greedy and selfish Allies Freya Storm (although not on speaking terms) Sam Guinario Edwina Blake Isaac "Push" Wilson Aamon Dukushu Veronica Huntley Josephine Steel Kaori Ryujin Jerri Lynn Hauge The Underground (faction) Enemies Christian Fallon Tavia Murphy Donovan Murphy Humanity League of North America (faction) Time Line Apr 13th, 2013 Wanted: Bartender Sheldon interviews Freya and meets her for the first time. It's lust at first sight, for the both of them. (complete) Apr 16th, 2013 (evening) Virtual Environment Freya shows up for her first night of work. Desire and anger crosses the man who hired her. Bronx begins his spiral down into confusion. (complete) Apr 16th, 2013 (after Virtual) Big Time in the Republica Bronx meets Carmen for the first time, and hires her. She becomes yet another woman for him to lust after. (complete) Apr 18th, 2013 30% Off Sale Mercy calls Bronx to thank him for the timely shipment. They wonder about one another briefly and Sheldon hangs up curtly, angering Mercy. (complete) Apr 18th, 2013 (evening) Some Sales Don't... Sheldon meets with Garvey for some 'business'. (complete) Apr 19th, 2013 Woman Dangerous The demon, Lorrie Harnage, pays a visit to club Republica (suspended) Apr 23rd, 2013 Put the Needle on the Record (AC) Bronx pushes Freya's 'buttons' in the DJ booth. (complete) Apr 28th, 2013 Places To Go Bronx finds the security specialist, Arianna DeLaro to be quite 'interesting'. (suspended) May 1st, 2013 Chance Meeting In First Class Sheldon, en route to China, meets Mercedes Santiago for the first time. Of course he has plenty of raunchy thoughts about her. (complete) May 15th, 2013 Starting to Touch Us (AC) Freya stuns Bronx by renting a limo and meeting him at the airport upon his arrival from China. Here, Bronx and Freya get to know each other a little more, and he slips into the anger of being 'known'. (complete) May 17th, 2013 Showdown at the Lounge After flirting with Savina (and not knowing she's a demon), Melina barges into the scene and a fight breaks out. Sheldon escapes. (suspended) May 23rd, 2013 The Price of Doing Business Becoming nervous about the large reserve of drugs on his hands, Sheldon seeks avenues into which he can sell them. (suspended) Jun 3rd, 2013 (afternoon) Girl Behind the Bar Freya and Bronx interview and hire Sam; and Don begins to fantasize about the busty serial killer. (complete) Jun 3rd, 2013 (evening) Threads that Bind Us A night of dining, dancing and unexpected surprises. Sheldon spirals even more into his self created conundrum. (complete) Jun 4th, 2013 (morning) Corners of my mind (AC) Don enjoys a little Morning Glory and a bath. (complete) Jun 6th, 2013 Just a Bit on the Side Sheldon walks out on Savina and Freya, whom are discussing things that he doesn't like. Mainly anything to do with himself. (Sheldon exits) Jun 9th, 2013 A Matter of Requisiteness While giving Freya training, Bronx expresses (in his own way) his apology for leaving Freya at the Lounge several days prior. His powers begin to emerge.(complete) Jun 12th, 2013 (Prior to Unexpected) Voltage Running Through... Helmholtz shows up at Republica looking for Freya. Don meets with Sam, then Daniel is tazered trying to protect Freya. Jiro, the assailant is taken out back and beaten, eventually to be killed by Sam at the docks. The night ends with Daniel being questioned then let go, and Freya feeling dejected when a worked up Bronx doesn't respond to her advances like she expected. (complete) Jun 12th, 2013 (right after Voltage) An Unexpected Aftermath Sam meets Bronx in his office, where he shows her how he can 'use' a gun. (complete) Jun 20th, 2013 Stolen Goods Mercy calls Bronx to help her find some stolen and highly valuable art. They end up having lunch together... and more. (complete) June 20th, 2013 (right after Stolen Goods) Lust After Lunch (AC) Don's exploitation of Mercy in her office continues. (complete) Jun 25th, 2013 Trance Apathy Sheldon notices Christian speaking to Sam. He doesn't think much of it other than the guy just wasn't her 'type'. Soon enough, the plot is revealed when Sam returns to the club and confesses that she is part of HLNA. The three begin plotting revenge - together.(complete) July 2nd, 2013 Surprise Edwina, Bronx's daughter, pays him an unexpected visit. Eddie is given a substantial amount of money and a safety deposit key. (complete) July 20th, 2013 Learning Curves Freya goes with Don to a shooting range in New Jersey where he shows her how to fire a gun. (complete) July 25th, 2013 Apartment Hunting (AC) Sam comes to Bronx asking for assistance in finding an apartment. With the apartment found, they end up being exhibitionists in a furniture store, with more surely to come. (complete) July 29th, 2013 Golden Paradise Grand Opening As the name implies, Bronx attends the party of the century with Freya Storm. Edwina arrives after a short introduction to Nehemiah Gold and Sheldon is obviously angered. Edwina leaves nearly in tears after a heated exchange.(complete) August 1st, 2013 The Heart of Wild Things Bronx and Freya enjoy the day after a party at Golden Paradise resort. (complete) August 5th, 2013 Outbreak on the Dance Floor Outside Club Republica, Bronx and Sam battle with Zombies. Bronx meets Camille, Sam's other 'boss'. Push Up and Hu are introduced to the group, Hu being under an assumed name since he is undercover. (Bronx exits) August 12th, 2013 Tea for Two? Bronx visits Kira's tea shop, after an offer of some kind of mind altering drug trial. He arrives with some hesitation on the matter. Later, after a few sinful delights, Somma the demon arrives and things begin to heat up. (Bronx Exits) August 12th, 2013 Heroin of the Day A frustrated Bronx runs into Kate Bennett and the rest of her sting operation that's taking place at the same time as he is trying to unload left over reserves of heroin brought back from his trip to Asia. (suspended) August 15th, 2013 The Art of ...Art? Don and Freya arrive at the office of Mitchell Grayson for appraisal and an examination of one particular painting that seems to have strange properties. (Complete) August 22nd, 2013 Open Mic After receiving a flyer in the mail to an open mic night, Don arrives at Tina's Bar and Grill and finds that Edwina, his daughter, is singing a beautiful song. But trouble always seems to follow him and Push around, so after an altercation with the band that played after Edwina, Bronx abducts one of them for calling his daughter a whore. The evening ends on a strangely bittersweet note. (Bronx exits) August 25th, 2013 Just Hashing Out Sam and Bronx pay a visit to the underworld to complete a drug trade. (suspended) August 26th, 2013 The making of a Romeo Bronx finds himself at Curiousness and Curiouser in search of a gift for his leman, Freya. (suspended) August 27th, 2013 You're real? Somma and Demi arrive at Club Republica. Freya spies Bronx's promiscuous behavior, and he steals Somma away to the VIP area. (complete) August 27th, 2013 She's a Drug In My Veins Later on in the evening, Bronx shows Somma exactly how he can please. (complete) August 29th, 2013 (morning) Nymphs just wanna have fun Bronx inadvertently runs into Melina in a coffee shop. (suspended) August 29th, 2013 Grace Period Sam and Freya have a little play behind the bar. Then things turn serious as Sam is reminded of her obligation to Christian, and the deadline he had given her. Sam and Freya go to the office, where Bronx spies on them. Eventually, Freya calls Bronx in and the three of them discuss their options in dealing with Fallon. Bronx puts a plan into motion that might put himself and the rest of them into grave danger. (complete) September 1st, 2013 The Tangled Web We Weave Bronx, Sam, Push and Hu arrive at the dock in order to confront Christian Fallon. Hu, Bronx and Sam are captured. Push Up escapes to bring the news to Freya. (suspended) September 3rd, 2013 The Confidence of Captivity Bronx, Sam and Hu awaken to captivity by the hands of HLNA. A highly distraught Bronx escapes after finding 'Sam' dead. (complete) September 13th, 2013. afternoon Just an Application Bronx meets Mariah for the first time, and they discuss Club Republica. (complete) September 13th, 2013, evening Business or Something more? Bronx meets Mariah in the club for an interview. (complete) October 1st, 2013 Welcome Back, Sammy Sam's return to Club Republica and her former boss doesn't turn out as expected. Both are left bitter, and Bronx rages with jealousy over this mysterious pilot. (complete) October 5th, 2013 It's A Beautiful Prison - Bronx arrives at St. Lucia airport. On the jungle road, he argues with Edwina, then an important reconciliation is made between father and daughter. (complete) October 5th-6th, 2013 Loveless Fascination Later on that night in St. Lucia, Sheldon contemplates his demons and tries to escape them in the arms of his favored lover, Freya. (Continues to Love Is Fascination (AC) Complete) October 8th, 2013 Remember Me? Lucas arrives at Club Republica, and Bronx decides to extract his revenge on the HLNA defector. After some convincing, Sheldon is swayed into helping his former rival. (complete) October 10th, 2013 We Have Our Reasons Bronx, Jerri and Lucas infiltrate HLNA HQ in order to rescue Alice from their clutches and also to cause as much damage as they can. (suspended) December 10th, 2013 Dreaming of a Gold Christmas Club Republica is the venue of the important Gold Standard Christmas party. Jaws Johnson makes his presence known to Bronx Rock, and Freya discovers that Lucas Miller, the former HLNA agent with whom she had struggled, is now head of security at the club. (Bronx Exits) December 10, 2013 Birds of a Feather Jasper Jaws Johnson makes Bronx an offer he can't refuse. (complete) January 3rd, 2014 That's A Serious No-No. Edwina gets curious, and like the other kind of animal that has a tail, her curiosity could have killed her in an altercation involving Mary Jane and some gangers that jumped her. Bronx gets shot. (continues here. Complete) January 3rd, 2014 Your Pain Reminds Me Of What I Am After a healer tends to Freya's wounds from the scuffle in the alley (see link from "That's A Serious No-No"), Bronx and Freya have a falling out. Will it be their last? (complete) January 4th, 2014 Vague Wanderings Sheldon meets an elf for the very first time in The Lounge, and is quite taken with her, even if she's a bit prickly. Things do not end well between them, and they end up in a tiff, and Bronx walks out.(complete, moved to ICC.) January 4th, 2014 What's Done, Is Done Bronx ambushes Sam in Freya's apartment. At first, he is there to just let his presence be known, but things take an unexpected turn -- for the better. (complete) January 6th, 2014 Fact Finding Mission Mitchell and Rayvan meet Bronx at his club, and Bronx finds out a little more about the woman from the bar several days prior and concocts a plan to 'get under her skin'. Meanwhile, a business deal is started between Grace Foundation and Bronx Rock. (suspended) January 8th, 2014 On The Prowl Bronx seeks out Cat Rochester, an assassin with a certain skill set that he needs for his information war with the Hilary Institute. It should come as no surprise that Cat and Bronx enjoy a little quality time in the back of his car, post business of course.(complete) January 19th, 2014 The Real Wild Child Jossie gets to know her 'bossman' a little better, and shows him that she wants into his illicit activities on the side. (complete) February 2nd, 2014 A Foundation Forged In Trust Bronx, at his usual haunt in the lounge meets Jacinda Carmichael, and is interested enough to talk to her. What he doesn't know is that she is doing some black ops/heavy undercover work on him. (complete) February 4th, 2014 Vendetta Hatchet Bronx wakes up in Sam's bed, and they discuss what to do about the Boston Crime ring that attacked him two days prior. Unaware that it was the Omega Directive that had caused the accident on the 2nd, they begin plotting revenge against the Bostonians. (complete) February 8th, 2014 The Wedding Crashers Sam, Bronx, Jossie and Ares head to Boston for revenge (complete) March 6th, 2014 Play A Game For Me, I Want To See Bronx meets Veronica at Players. His ulterior motives are revealed. (Continues to Show Me The Money [AC]) (Complete) March 15th, 2014 From Eddie, With Love Edwina surprises her father with a birthday present. (complete) March 17th, 2014 It's Getting Warmer Somma surprises Bronx at work on St. Paddy's day and they two of them leave for a shopping excursion. (Continues to It's Getting Hot (AC) Complete) March 23rd, 2014 Looking For Work Bronx is at the Lounge yet again, and runs into Nathan from the New York Times. Tyler stalks Bronx for a job. Edwina shows up and inadvertently reminds Bronx of what's important in life. (complete) April 12, 2014 Brave New World Bronx and Jossie meet in the underground's abandoned train yard with the king of the underworld himself, Aamon Dukushu. Paranoia abounds when Bronx discovers that the trade might be compromised. (suspended) May 28th, 2014 Everything Is Complicated While making deals in South Africa, Bronx is approached first by Esosa and then by Xaos. The latter man, a legend that was whispered in the black market avenues back in New York, makes Bronx an offer that he cannot refuse (complete). June 25th, 2014 Your Words Are Heavy Like the Mountain Bronx meets Freya in Boheme Coffee Shop. Sparks fly and the two part with a deeper understanding of the mystery of their bond, but that understanding only breeds more resentment and confusion for the dark Adonis. (complete) August 10th, 2014 The Full Moon Brings the Pain On top of a botched deal, Bronx and Push suddenly find themselves in the situation of having to deal with two hungry werewolves. (in progress) August 17, 2014 Brave as the First Drink Bronx hires a guitarist by the name of Derrick Mason Gray. Despite getting off on the wrong foot, the king realizes potential. (complete) August 20th, 2014 Unlikely Hero Bronx rescues Ronnie from the clutches of a loan shark. (continues to A Little Pleasure Between the Violence (AC) (in progress) September 17th, 2014 South African Sol Meeting Arielle for the first time, but it's not her first time meeting Bronx. The sun's not the only thing that's sizzling. (in progress) September 22nd, 2014 Searching for Connections Gabriella Guinario pays her sister's former lover a visit to demand he tell her where Samantha has gone. (in progress) October 3rd, 2014 Jaded Jemstones The beginning of a beautiful relationship. Or a heist gone wrong. Too soon to tell! (in progress) Category:Characters Category:Criminal Syndicates Category:Metahumans Category:Club Republica